Last wish
by belelle
Summary: After been granted 1 more chance by God, Cathy moves to Amorisville for revalidation. There she wants to fulfil her last wish: falling in love, meanwhile she has to help ghosts find peace, a condition for being brought back to life. Falling in love is no problem, but with whom?
1. Chapter 1

It was a really nice day, that day.

It was sunny and there were no clouds, me and my friends went to the city to eat some ice cream.

I was having fun, laughing with the jokes my best friend made. We crossed the street and suddenly, while my ice cream was melting and my shoulders were shaking from laughing, I got hit by a car.

I heard my friends scream, my ice cream tossed through the air.

That moment I thought: " No, I can't die yet, I haven't found him yet…"

And then everything went black.

"_Catherine Smith, God will grand you one more chance to fulfill your wish. In exchange you will have to help lost souls return to where they belong, either heaven or hell. Therefor God has given you the powers needed to help those wandering souls. But keep in mind that when your wish comes true, you'll have to return yourself, either to heaven or hell." An unknown voice whispered into my ear._

After that, I started to wake up. I found myself in hospital, next to me sat my parents and little sister. They started to cry when they saw me awake and hugged me a hundred times.

"Oh, Cathy…" I still can hear them say my name over and over again.

I had been asleep for two months and I had to stay in hospital for ten weeks for revalidation, good thing I wasn't damage that badly but you could see several scars on my body.

M family often came to visit me and my little sister always brought a drawing of a handmade necklace with her. She's such a cute sister.

One day my favorite aunt visited me.

"Cathy, what do you thing about staying at my place for further revalidation?" she asked.

My parents were seriously against the idea but my Auntie lives in Amorisville and according to the doctors it's a good place to stay, there was a good hospital close by or something.

My parents were still against it so they asked my opinion.

"I like to stay with Auntie." I said. "I think that's the best."

So from then on I'll be living in Amorisville with my Auntie. Maybe in a new place it will be easier to fulfill my last wish.

My wish to fall in love.

My wish to kiss the one I love.

If I could make this wish come true, I didn't mind dying.

* * *

I'm sorry it's short but it's just some kind of introduction into the story, this will be my second fanfic so it won't be perfect and if you find some faults don't hestitate to tell me - my English isn't that good - I hope you will enjoy my story esle there is no point for me to write it ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

With a lot of noise my alarm clock woke me up.

"Ugh!" I roared and putted the clock back to silent, I climbed out of bed while yawning severally.

The apartment I shared with auntie had a separate bathroom for me where I enjoyed a steaming hot shower. Putted on a black top with a jeans and my favorite, outworn sneakers.

I made a ponytail with my bright red hair and with a little mascara I accented my grass-green eyes.

I don't like make up so I don't put it on much but I wanted to make a good impression on my first school day. I almost worked my whole vacation on my revalidation, I could walk, jump and run again, at least for a short time. My legs were the most damaged after the car-accident so they needed a lot of rest.

"Cathy?! I'll be going to work!" auntie screamed, good thing I was awake.

School was on walking distant but I prefer my bike, it's an old thing I pimped up with my best friend.

_My friends were screaming, fear written on their faces and my ice cream was flying through the air._

_Burning hot pain ran through my body._

"_God will grand you one more chance…"_

I shook my head to shake off the flashback. If I wouldn't remember that voice saying something like that I would never think I was supposed to be dead.

And the fact that I can see ghosts now could you see as a proof that I had been close to dying.

The strange voice called them "wandering souls". They're people stuck in this world after their dead and I have to help them while I try to achieve my wish.

I have slowly explored Amorisville and to my relief I hadn't found a lot of ghosts, I don't have much experience with ghosts you know, but who would?

The first soul I helped was a middle-aged mother whom had just died in the hospital I was in. A way to help those souls is to fulfill their last request.

In the woman's case it was telling her seven year old son she wasn't angry anymore at him, they had a fight about his new bike the morning she collapsed.

So I asked the doctors for a wheelchair and with the mother as guide I found the little boy crying in the garden of the hospital.

He was sitting on a bench and looked up when I rolled near him.

"What do you want?" He said angry.

"Someone gave me a message for you," I asked, not provoked by his rudeness. "Do you want to hear it?"

"What is it?" the boy said, whipping his tears away.

"Your mommy asked me to tell you she didn't want to be so mean this morning and she isn't mad anymore about the bike." I said, to my surprise the boy started to cry so I took him in my arms and hugged him. I wondered if my little sister will also cry like this when I die.

I took my bag and left the house, here in Sweet Amoris High School, I will definitely fall in love.

When I came into the school I got greeted by the principal, an old, round lady, she looked nice.

She told me to find some Nathaniel, the student body president.

When she left me I went to the student council room, where I found a blond, hot guy.

"Hey, I'm looking for the student body president." I said.

"That should be me." The guy replied.

"The principal asked me to see you because of my enrollment form."

"Ah, so you're the new student, Catherine?" He asked while he looked into some papers.

_God, he's cute._

"Uh, you can call me Cathy." I said and felt a blush come up.

"Well, Cathy, you still need a photo for your ID, $ 25 for enrollment fee and also the form with your parents signature." He said.

"Really? How troublesome, would it be ok if my aunt signs it? My parents are abroad you see."

He looked like he was in thoughts for a while. "Well, I don't think it's a problem." He replied and smiled at me. I could feel something flutter in my chest.

"I'll be right here if you need any help." He smiled.

He just made my day…

* * *

Here's next chapter, hope you liked it, next chapters will probably be longer ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

When I left the student council room I bumped into someone.

"Cathy! Did I hurt you?" A familiar voice called in panic.

"What? Kentin what are you doing here?" I said dumfounded to a brown haired nerdy boy with glasses, a previous schoolmate of me.

"You know, I was really sad when I heard about your accident and then suddenly you were moving to a place where you didn't know anyone so I thought I should transfer with you so you won't be lonely." The boy with glasses said excited.

"That's really thoughtful of you." I said. "But I have to find my classroom."

"If you need something or someone to talk to, I'll always be there for you." He said, waving to me when I left.

I walked in my new classroom and found a red haired girl with a gentle look.

"Hello, you must be the new student, I'm Iris, we're in the same class."

"I'm Cathy." I greeted her.

"I hope you like it here." She said with a friendly smile.

"Oh, I already do."

"That's great."

"Well, I'll see you later." I said and walked out the classroom.

When I came into the corridor I ran into a group of girls, the one in front had long blond hair and was obviously in to fashion.

"Watch your feet!" The first girl said. "Oh hello," She suddenly changed her attitude. "So you're the new one?"

"Yeah, I –"

"Wow, is it just me or are those new students this year really lame?" She asked her friends as they laughed with her joke and pushed me away. A little angry I went to the opposite direction they did, outside. There I found a really cool looking red haired guy.

"Hey…" I muttered.

"Hi." He replied, even his voice was cool! He didn't seem interested to develop this conversation so I escaped into the building again.

For the rest of the day I didn't bumped into these girls, nor into Ken. At the end of the day I brought the missing stuff to Nathaniel.

"All right, everything should be good now." He said and putted the papers away.

"Great, then I'll be leaving first."

"Wait, I'll come with you." He packed his stuff and smiled at me, I could feel a blush come up.

He opened the door for me like a real gentleman and closed it behind his back.

On the end of the corridor the red haired guy I met this morning was also packing his stuff to leave school. Nathaniel noticed him and called him. "Castiel!"

Annoyed Castiel looked up and his expression got even more irritated when he saw it was Nathaniel.

"What do you want now, "president?" He asked.

"You still haven't signed the absent note, why won't you?" Nathaniel asked.

"Because I don't want to, that's why." Castiel replied, pissed off.

"You could get suspended for not signing the note, you do know that, do you?"

"Of course I do, not that I care."

"Casthiel – "

"Just leave me alone."

It seemed like Nathaniel and Castiel weren't on good terms but it could also be that Castiel acted like this towards everyone.

"Nathaniel is just worried that you might get in trouble." I interfered with their little quarrel.

"Who are you to interfere, missy?" Castiel asked annoyed.

"No need to be so rude to Cathy, Castiel." Nathaniel defended me.

"What? I'm being rude? She's so impolite to disturb our conversation!" Castiel said irritated.

_God, maybe I misjudged him._ To think I thought he was cool, what a mistake.

"I'm really sorry for trying to help." I said.

"You're not really helping, you know!" he insulted me.

Indignant I raised an eyebrow. "You're really – "

"Cathy," Nathaniel disturbed me. "Let it be. I'll have him sign it another time, let's go."

"But – " I complained.

"Yeah, listen to the president, missy or you might get in trouble." Castiel said with a smirk.

"You –" I suddenly pointed my finger close to his nose and surprised he backed down a little.

Nathaniel took me by my hand and pulled me away from Castiel. "Let's leave, Cathy." He said and pulled me through the corridor and stopped when we were outside.

He turned to me. "You shouldn't let Castiel bother you so much, he'll only bring trouble." He said worried.

"But he –" I started.

"It was really nice of you to stand up for me but I don't want you to get in trouble."

I blushed bright red and faced the ground. "Could you…"

"Hm?" he asked me.

"Could you let go of my hand?" I whispered.

At first he didn't seem to understand what I was talking about but then he noticed that we were still holding hands and let go, his ears colored slightly red.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Don't mind it."

"Let me walk you home." He proposed with a smile.

I blushed again. "Thanks."

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I had some troubles with my computer, I hope this chapter was satisfying ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I was in a good mood but when I arrived at school I bumped in the annoying trio of yesterday.

"Look who's here, the girlfriend of our little nerd." The blond one said.

"Wha-? What are you talking about?"

"The nerd told us you're his girlfriend, well everyone has his own preferences." She said and the three laughed, walking away. My good mood immediately disappeared.

_What did Ken told them?_

I walked into the classroom and found Iris sitting on her desk. "Oh hey, Cathy! I heard you met Amber and her friends?" she said.

"So that's how that b*tch is called." I muttered underneath my breath.

"What did you say?" Iris asked.

"Nothing, don't mind it."

Ken walked into the classroom. "Ken!" I called him.

"Ken! What did you told those girls?" I asked

The boy got shy and I saw a little blush on his cheeks. "Those girls were saying really mean things about you so I protected you." He said and I sighed.

It's impossible to stay angry at a guy like him.

The principal appeared in the opening of the door and called me. "Catherine, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded politely and followed her outside the classroom.

"Would you like to take part in a club? The basketball club and the gardening club both still need some members, which would you prefer?" She asked.

"The basket – " I started but stopped in the midst of my sentence, basketball is way too intensive. My doctors would never approve to it since my legs weren't fully recovered.

Disappointed I sighed. "I'll choose the gardening club."

The principal smiled. "Good, visit the club and go see what you can do." She said and left.

Depressed I sighed again, nothing remained from my good mood from this morning.

"Great! I don't even know where that stupid club is!" I mumbled frustrated.

"Cathy!" Ken called me. "I accidentally heard you talk with the principal, so you're also in the gardening club?" he asked excited.

"What? You too?" I asked.

"Yes, funny, isn't it?"

"Great…" I said sarcastically but Ken didn't seem to notice it. "Do you know where the club is?"

"Yes, they showed it to me yesterday, I'll bring you to the garden." He said and walked away while I followed.

_Maybe I should be nicer to Ken, he's a good guy, I shouldn't be so mean._

We crossed the courtyard, behind that was the garden with a small greenhouse.

"I'm really sorry, Cathy, but I have to leave now, Iris promised me to help me a little with my homework." He said and left.

"Hm, it's smells nice." I said and smiled. Maybe the gardening club wasn't bad after all.

"Yeah, it indeed does." A girl's voice surprised me. I turned around and saw a blond girl with clothes out the fifties.

"Hi, are you the one in charge of this club?" I asked her, she looked surprised with my question.

"No, not anymore." She said while studying me.

"That's a pity, what's your name?"

"Lynn and it's indeed a pity." She smiled.

"I'm Cathy." I said.

"Well, Cathy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey!" A blue-green haired boy appeared. "Hi! Are you the one in charge of the gardening club? The flowers are all wilting!" he said worried.

"I'm sorry, I just got in this club but maybe Lynn can help you."

"Who?" the boy asked.  
"Lynn, she was the one in charge before." I replied.

"Then could you bring her here?"

"She's right here." I said and pointed at Lynn, whom giggled.

"I'm sorry but I don't see anyone." The boy said and gave me a weird look.

I stared at Lynn who smiled at me, like she was enjoying this.

"You know, I was really surprised that after all these years someone was able to see me." She said with a giggle.

"A ghost?" I whispered dumbfounded.

* * *

I'll probably won't be updating next week, we're going to Paris with school and all the students thought Yay! but then the school told us we had to do lots of work as preparation so I won't have time to write or update, please blame school and not me thank you very much ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you say?" the boy asked.

"A-a! N-nothing…" I said, forcing myself to look at him and not at Lynn. "She must have left… Listen eh…" I ended my sentence.

"Jade, my name is Jade." he said

_What a cute name._

"Jade…Good, I don't know the person in charge but maybe I could help you?"

"I want to help too!" Lynn said playful and grinned when I glanced quickly at her.

_Try to ignore her… Ignore her!_

Jade smiled. "It would be a help if you could buy some seeds."

"Seeds?"

"Yeah, you should find them in the dollar shop." He explained.

"All right, I'll get them for you." I said.

"Thank you." He answered with a smile.

"Then, I'll be right back!" I said and walked out of the school.

"WAIT! I'm coming with you!" Lyn called while she ran after me, her feet didn't make a sound, what was normal for ghosts.

Out of breath she stopped after she closed the distance between us.

"Why are you out of breath, you are a ghost, you don't need to breath, remember." I commented.

Lynn's eyes grew wide and she giggled. "Ehe, forgot that for a moment."

I studied her blue dress out the fifties. "How long are you dead?" I asked, hoping she wasn't going to get sentimental and start crying while telling her tragic story.

_I wonder if ghosts can cry…_

But she looked rather like she didn't mind my rudeness. "A while."

I smiled. "That is really a long time."

"Yes indeed." She answered my smile. "And you?"

"What?"

"I can sense it." She said mysterious. "You're supposed to be dead, I can sense that."

Surprised I looked at her as we crossed a street, the dollar shop was close by.

"Ghosts can sense such things?" I asked curious.

"Only the elder ones, I've only been able to sense it a couple of months ago. Those who just died don't have such ability." She told me.

"So you knew from the beginning I was dead?" I asked, lowering my voice when I entered the shop.

"Not from the start, I only figured it out later. It must have been a powerful person who brought you back…" She said.

"You have no idea." I muttered while searching the small shop for seeds. "Are there much people able to bring people back."

"Not that many but every trained necromancer should be able to do it but most don't do it because it's too dangerous, only the most powerful ones try it out." She explained.

"Necromancers?" I found the seeds and went to pay.

"You don't know what necromancy is? It's the power to bring dead people back to live and talk to the dead people, I first thought you were a necromancer." She said.

I paid the shop's man and left. "So people like that really do exist… Awesome!" I said.

"Not really, the powerful are mostly corrupted by power and only use their power for themselves."

"And you know this all because…"

"Because I was a necromancer myself." She said and I glanced at her when I heard the sadness in her voice.

"You know…" I said. "I'm obliged to help you, so if you could tell me your last wish is I might be able to help you to go to heaven…"

Surprised she looked at me and smiled sadly. "What I wished for is already gone for so many years."

* * *

Sorry that it is so short and that the update took so long but I have to study for my exams. Next chapter will probably come after the next two weeks (that's the period when I'm having exams) but after that, in the holidays, the updates will be more regulary, except for the two weeks I'm going to Spain, I hope you liked the chapter although it was so short ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Lynn and I walked the way back to school in silence. Lynn tried to be cheerful again but her smile wasn't genuine. We got back at school and finally Lynn said something.

"Hurry up, your flower boy must be waiting." She said playful.

"Flower boy? Lynn, that sounds awful." I replied.

"Really? I think it sounds cute." She said.

Although I knew she was just pretending as if she was happy, I just continued our stupid discussion about flower boys…

Luckily we didn't pass another student since it would have looked weird if he saw me talking to myself.

We entered the garden again and I found Jade in the back, watering the plants.

"Jade?!" He turned around when I called. "I got the seeds."

He smiled a cute smile and walked towards me. "Thank you, Cathy."

"No problem." I said and smiled back. To my surprise he blushed a little bit.

"Wait here for a second." He said and disappeared between the flowers, to come back with a purple flower in his hand.

"Here, I wanted to give this as a thank you gift." He said, still blushing.

"How cute." Lynn commented. I could feel my face get warmer.

_Curse you, Lynn!_

"Thanks." I said and accepted the flower. I tried to put it in my hair but it fell off every time I tried.

"Let me help." Jade said and he stepped closer.

He stroke my hair away and putted the flower behind my ear, his hand stroke over my cheek. I could feel his breath tickling my ear and I blushed harder.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"You're welcome." He replied and let go off my hair. "It suits you." He said smiling.

"Whoa! Who would have thought that our flower boy was a playboy!" Lynn said, spoiling the mood.

"I-I still need to get some books, if you need some help next time, let me know it." I said and waved him goodbye. I was a little bit irritated because of Lynn's commentary.

"Sorry, but watching you two, It almost looked like something on TV, I couldn't handle all the romance." She said giggling.

I sighed, at least she way back to her cheerful self. I went inside the school building and took the stuff I needed for tomorrow.

When I came out the school again, I heard some noise coming from the gym.

"What's going on?" Lynn asked.

"How should I know?" I said and walked to the gym. There was a small crowd and the door of the gym was standing open.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the students.

"Castiel and Dajan are having a match again." The girl answered. "They are both very good so it is always interesting to watch and Dajan looks so goods when he plays."

Castiel lost the ball to his opponent, a dark-skinned guy. He jumped and shot the basketball into the ring. "He's not bad." I said, the girl nodded in agreement.

Castiel took the ball again and the game started again. Both boys were covered with sweat and were breathing hard.

For a moment Castiel lost the ball to Dajan but took it away again after Dajan tried to shoot.

After that Dajan didn't leave any opening for Castiel to score but suddenly Castiel passed him, jumped and shot the ball into the ring.

"Whoa! He really is good." I said in astonishment.

"Who's winning?" I asked the girl, they were both really good.

"Castiel but only with one point." She answered.

Suddenly one of the other member blew a whistle and declared the end of the game.

"If they would have played longer, Dajan would have won." She said disappointed.

The two players smiled to each other and I could hear Dajan compliment Catsliel. "You got faster, Castiel. It was a good throw." He said.

"Thanks." Castiel replied.

Dajan noticed us and greeted the girl next to me. "Yo, Mary, you came to watch your brother today too?"

"U-Um, yes, sort of." She answered, her face bright red, both I and Lynn giggled which gave us an angry glare from the girl.

"Your brother is in the back, I think he went to change his clothes." Dajan said.

The girl nodded. "I'm going to wait here."

"Are you a friend of Mary?" Dajan asked me.

"Not really, I just wanted to see the match." I said.

'You like basketball?" he asked.

"Yeah, a lot. I play it myself and both of you seemed really good players." I answered.

"Then would you like to have a match with me?"

"If you're not tired…" I said.

_A little bit basketball wouldn't hurt my legs that much._

"She probably can't even throw a ball." Castiel said, he must have heard our conversation.

"Why do you think so?" I said, challenging him.

"Just go back to water your plants." He said and I realized that the flower was still in my hair.

I pulled it out and gave it to Mary together with the rest of my stuff. "Watch over this for a moment, please." I said and stepped closer to Castiel.

"So you think I can't beat you? In that case, let's have a match." I challenged him. "The first one who makes three points wins."

Castiel smirked. "Sure but don't start crying when you lose, shorty."

In a swift movement I stole the ball form him and dribbled around with it.

"Bring it on." I said to a slightly surprised Castiel.

* * *

First of all: sorry that it's a late update but I had exams, so please forgive me ^_^

second: again sorry for the short chapter but I just hate writing long chapters because that takes more time (I'm a lazy person, you know...)

and third: I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

* * *

To Don't Call Me Angel: I don't mind changing my summary but do I have to change everything or just a part? Please tell me ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

The first five minutes of our match we stole the ball from each other. But when Castiel had the ball, pain suddenly ran down through my legs and I couldn't keep him away from the ring. He shot the ball into the ring and smirked triumphantly.

"That –" I wanted to start explaining that I got distracted by the pain but Castiel interrupted me.

"I told you not to start crying , didn't I?" Castiel said and I clenched my teeth in frustration.

"Ah! He's such a bastard! Beat him to dead, Cathy!" Lynn encouraged me. Good thing no one else could hear her.

I picked up the ball and dribbled around with it. "We just started, don't get too full of yourself!" I said angry and we continued our match.

He was a good opponent and it was hard to find a way to pass him but I had a small advantage.

Castiel was only used to play against boys like Dajan and not against girls like me. I was lighter than boys so also faster I could surpass him and score if I speeded up. I accelerated my speed and it took a second too long for Castiel to react so I passed him, jumped and shot the ball into the ring.

Lynn applauded as only one while the other spectators looked surprised. You could almost hear their thoughts: 'That girl's faster than Castiel!'

"It doesn't seem like I'm going to cry today." I said smiling and threw the ball at an irritated Castiel.

"The match isn't over yet!" he answered.

Again we started to steal the basketball from each other and both tried to shoot the ball into the ring a couple of times but we didn't score. I was getting tired and was almost out of breath, my legs started to hurt too.

_I'll have to finish this fast._

With that in mind I tried to score once again and shot the ball in the ring.

"Yes!" I yelled and this time the applause included more people.

"Don't start to overestimate yourself." Castiel said while he picked up the ball. "You still need to make one point."

"No problem!" I said grinning.

Castiel, irritated because I was ahead of him, got more aggressive and it didn't take long for him to score since I was tired and my legs hurt really badly now.

A disappointed yell came from Lynn and I saw the crowd had grown. Iris, Nathaniel, Ken and Amber and her gang were also watching.

_Shit, if I lose now the whole school will laugh at me…_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, just a little bit longer, it's almost over, just a little bit.

"Losing your confidence?" Castiel asked.

"Not really, I was just trying to imagine how your face would look like when you lose." I lied.

Castiel grinned. "You better think of an excuse for when you lose."

I tried to grin back but it suddenly became hard to concentrate because of the pain.

Castiel must have noticed that something was wrong and he frowned. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied again while trying to breathe normal, somewhere in the back of my head there was still place for me to be surprised that Castiel had asked me such a question.

"Let's play further." I said and Castiel nodded.

I picked up the ball. _Come on, Cath, just one throw._

Castiel and I started the game again, from the speed I had in the beginning of our match was almost nothing left and every step hurt.

Castiel made me run around over the whole gym while he didn't leave an opening for me to score. To my frustration he got hold of the ball two times and I cursed my incapability. I stole the ball back with much effort and ran towards the ring.

Castiel immediately followed, I knew I wouldn't get a chance like this again so I desperately tried to score. I jumped and threw the ball but I landed wrong and sank through my knees.

It felt like pain went through my whole body form my toes to my head. I made a small squeal and clenched my teeth and fists in pain.

I closed my eyes, not to let out a single tear. I tried not to panic.

_Breath in, breath out._

I tried to control my breath but I could only breathe with small gasps. I heard noise coming from the crowd and when I opened my eyes a bit I saw Nathaniel, Iris, Dajan and Ken surround me.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked. "What's wrong?"

Between to gasps for breath I managed to form a word. "Legs…" I said.

"Your legs? What happened." Dajan asked.

"Is it because of the car accident?" Ken asked.

"What car accident?!" Nathaniel asked dumbfounded.

"Do you have your medication?" Ken asked, ignoring Nathaniel.

I couldn't find the strength to answer.

"Let's bring her to the infirmary for now." Nathaniel suggested. "Can you walk?"

_Do I look like I can – _

"Does she look like she can walk?" Castiel interrupted my thoughts.

_Could he read minds?_

I couldn't keep wondering about this because suddenly I wasn't sitting on the ground anymore. Two strong arms were holding me up in the air.

"Castiel! What are you doing!" Nathaniel asked angry.

"What? Do you want to drag her to the infirmary?" Castiel asked and he walked away with me in his arms.

'All right this is kind of awkward but actually also very comfortable,' I thought.

"Hey you, Don't fall asleep and don't drool on my shirt!" Castiel said.

The pain had slowly turned into a tolerable pain. "I didn't fall asleep and I don't drool." I replied.

We went inside the school, opening the door was a bit difficult, and Castiel carried me further.

"Why didn't you stop the match?" Castiel asked without looking at me.

"I don't like losing." I said and saw Castiel grin.

"You didn't lose." He said.

Surprised I looked up and caught the smell of cigarettes and chewing gum. I felt my heart skip a beat. "W-what do you mean?"

"The last throw, you didn't see it but you scored." He said still looking straight forward.

"Yes!" I said a bit too enthusiastic, pain went through my legs again and I moaned in pain.

Castiel stopped and looked down. "Are you all right?"

I calmed myself and nodded.

"What happened?" he asked.

I needed a while to understand what he meant. "A car accident."

Castiel looked slightly surprised. "I see."

I had no idea where the infirmary was, I didn't even knew we had one, but I didn't mind if it would be far away. Though I first had thought Castiel was an asshole, he could be surprisingly gentle.

"Castiel?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks" I said softly.

"What did you say?" He asked and looked at me.

Irritated I looked at him. "I'm not going to say it twice."

"I really didn't hear it."

I still doubted that but sighed. "Thank you." I repeated, louder this time.

My face must have been bright red.

* * *

Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for the late update but I was too late to tell you I would be in Spain for two weeks and second sorry if Castiel is a bit OOC but I wanted a romantic moment with Castiel this time so don't be too hard 'kay ^_^ and third, I don't play basketball myself so my apologizes if the match is a bit awkward... Personally I like every guy of My Candy Love so I don't know yet with whom she will end but Castiel has a big chance ending up with Cathy, just to let you know... ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning the school was filled with rumours about me and Castiel. When I came at school I was openly stared at and people started to murmur, even the teacher who passed the hallway looked at me as if they feared for the birth of a new delinquent.

When it was finally midday break I searched for Lynn and angry I asked her what had happened.

"After yesterday the whole school thinks you two are dating." She answered, confirming what I already knew. "Hilarious, isn't it." She said while laughing.

"No! It isn't! He just carried me to the infirmary, nothing more!" I said.

"You don't have to yell, Cathy. I already know that." Lynn said, she tried to supress a smile, not very successful.

"And why didn't Castiel stop those rumours?" I asked, burning with anger.

"Maybe because he wants them to be true?" She teased me.

"Oh, shut up! You're not really helpful!"

"Excuse me?" a voice asked.

Surprised and still angry I turned around and answered rudely. "What?!"

A boy, dressed in Victorian clothes, didn't seemed the least shocked by my reaction. "You're Catherine?" the silver haired boy asked.

Surprised by his calmness I nodded. "That's me." I said, softly. He nodded and his silver hair fell over his eyes, one gold eye and one green.

I had to control myself not to stare at them.

"Another hot guy appears." Lynn commented and whistled approvingly. "Cathy, hanging around with you is fun in more than one way." She giggled.

"Can I help you?" I asked while I ignored Lynn.

"I'm a friend of Castiel." He said with a distant look in his eyes, like he looked straight through me.

"You want to know about those rumours?" I asked.

He nodded. "Are they true?"

"No! No they're not!" I said quickly. "Didn't Castile tell you that?"

"He didn't."

I supressed the urge to go kill that redhead. _What is that idiot __thinking?!_

I sighed. "He just brought me to the infirmary. We haven't talked with each other before that… Maybe one or two times."

"I see, Thank you."

I wanted to answer him but the boy already had left. I sighed. "I'm going to talk with Castiel." Lynn didn't reply but looked sad and sighed. "Such a hottie and you didn't even ask his name."

"Ah…" _That's true, __I don't know his name.__ It's probably just as beautiful as his eyes…_

I shook my head to clear it from those thoughts and to focus on searching for Castiel.

I wanted to start searching but bumped into Amber and her friends.

"There's that bitch!" I heard one of her friends say.

Amber shot me a furious glare. "You!" with a quick pace she closed the distance between us. "How dare you!"

"What?! I haven't done anything!" I said, surprised by her rage.

"You dare steal my boyfriend?!" she yelled, her face red with hatred.

"You're boyfriend… You... have a boyfriend?" I asked, truly surprised.

She grabbed me by my collar and hissed in my face. "Stay away from Castiel from now on."

"Castiel is your boyfriend?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed in him.

"He will be." She said and I realised they weren't dating but it was just a one sided crush.

I smirked, I couldn't help myself, I just don't like to lose, you know. "Not if I take him first…" I said and could hear amber's friends gasp in shock, no one probably had ever dared to oppose her, let be stealing her crush.

"He'll never choose you." She said.

"Tsk, he'll prefer me over a bitch like you." I said. Amber narrowed her eyes and I knew I had went too far, but there was no way to make up for it.

Amber raised her hand and I felt her manicured hand hit my cheek before the pain followed. I fell on the ground because of the strength of her slap.

Our little performance had interested some people and most of them had been looking at this spectacle with amusement but now the atmosphere turned tense.

"Keep your hands away from him!" Amber threatened me and with her chin high up in the air she left with her friends.

I touched my cheek and felt warm blood drip on my fingers. The many rings on her hand had made a wound. Nathaniel appeared between the crowd and hurried to my side.

"Are you all right?" he asked worried.

"Yes but my cheek hurts."

"I'm terribly sorry for my sister's behaviour, Cathy." He apologized and helped me stand up.

"It's fine.' I said, it was my fault for pushing it so far. "I'm going to the infirmary."

_I hope I won't become a regular patient there._

Nathaniel stopped me by grabbing my hand. "About yesterday…" he hesitated to ask further.

"What?"

"If I had knew earlier about your condition I would have stopped you but…"

"Don't mind it, Nathaniel. I didn't tell you because I thought it wasn't important so you're not to blame." I assured him. It seemed like he wanted to say more but kept silent again.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He blushed and looked the other way. "You and… and C-Castiel, are you two... you know…" he stuttered and his blush changed into a deeper shade of red.

"No, we aren't dating." I answered. I saw him smile relieved before he hid his smile behind his hand. "I'll walk you to the infirmary." He said and pulled me by my hand.

Tomorrow there would probably be a lot of rumours again, about me and Nathaniel. I could already imagine it: "_The love triangle with the president and the delinquent! Whom will the new girl choose?!"_

But right now I didn't really care. The warmth of Nathaniel's hand warmed mine and I thought back at the previous time he had hold my hand. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I bowed my head so that Nathaniel wouldn't see it. He stayed with me while the school doctor treated me, just like Castiel did yesterday.

With Nathaniel I felt more calm and I wasn't ashamed to show my pain but with Castiel I had felt unsure and didn't dare to make noise when the doctor examined me, though I already had told the doctor that I just needed my painkillers.

While Nathaniel waited at the door, since he didn't wanted to interrupt the doctor, I sat down while the doctor cleaned my face. When the doctor finally finished with the treatment, it had wasted more than a half hour, Nathaniel walked towards me and knelt down to be at the same height as me.

He looked at my cheek and touched it lightly. "Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, it wasn't a big injury."

He nodded and putted a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll make sure Amber gets punished for this." He said and the tone of his voice made me take him serious.

* * *

I just love the relationship between Nathaniel and Castiel and I think it's fun to write about how they will react when they both love the same girl. And Lysander finally makes his debut! Yay! There will probably also be a romantic moment between Cathy and Lysander but that's for later...

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the reviews ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Nathaniel and I had left the infirmary and both of us went our own ways.

In class I couldn't really concentrate, my thoughts were occupied by what Nathaniel had said about punishing Amber.

Normally he would be very protective over his little sister but now it seemed that he meant it.

_I wonder what made him so serious about this._

At the end of the lesson I hadn't written down a single note. I sighed, I'll have to ask Iris if I could copy her notes. Iris had cleaning duty today so I decided to wait outside. I wanted to sit on one of the benches at the schoolyard when I noticed that there was a notebook lying on it.

Someone must have forgotten it. At first I didn't intend to read the notebook but I got bored of waiting so I started to browse through the book.

To my surprise it were songs written in it instead of notes. Whomever that wrote this was very talented, there were also some poems written in the notebook.

It were such beautiful pieces.

Someone who's able to write such things must be a wonderful person.

_I really want to meet him or her._

I browsed through the book again, looking for a name but I didn't find any clues to whom it could be. Iris came out of the school building and noticed me.

"Cathy!" she waved her hand.

"Iris, can I lend your notes for history?" I asked.

"Sure." She took out her notes and handed them over to me. "Here you go, I need them back next week so you can take your time copying them."

"Thanks Iris, you really saved me."

She smiled and her eyes fell on the notebook in my hands. "Ah, did Lysander lose his notebook again?"

"Lysander?" I repeated.

"Yes, that's his book, isn't it?" She chuckled. "He loses his stuff all the time, he has such a bad memory. You should give it back to him tomorrow." She said.

"But I don't know who he is."

"You don't? He's quite famous in our school."

"Really?"

"Yeah because of his appearance, a silver haired boy with eyes in two different colours and dressed in Victorian clothes is not something you see everywhere."

"Ah!" I remembered the guy who asked me about Castiel and me at midday. "Lysander…"

_What a beautiful name._

"Do you know who he is?" Iris asked.

"Yes, I know who you're talking about, I'll give him his book back tomorrow." I said. "I'll be going now, thanks again for your notes, Iris."

"You're welcome, be careful on your way home." She replied.

"You too."

...

The following morning I went to search for Lysander, I got yesterday all excited by the idea I would meet him again. I really wanted to see those eyes again. I found him on sitting the staircase and my heart skipped a beat.

"Lysander?" I called him. He looked up and our eyes met.

_Ah, such beautiful eyes._

"Yes?" He asked and pulled me out of my daze.

"Ah!Um… Yesterday I found your notebook." I said and took it out.

"My notebook?" he frowned. "I remember not finding it."

"I found it on one of the benches."

"I see, I must have forgot it there." He smiled. "Thank you, Cathy."

I blushed. "Y-you're welcome." I thought he would have forgotten my name and found myself unreasonable happy to find out he'd remember.

"Did you read it?" Lysander asked.

For a moment I wanted to lie but I changed my mind. "A-A little…" I answered.

His expression became colder. "It's not nice to read other people's stuff without their permission." He scolded me.

"I'm sorry, I thought it were just notes for school but when I started to read it I couldn't stop since it were such beautiful songs." I tried to make up for my mistake, I should have lied and said I hadn't read it.

"Still, you shouldn't have read it."

"I'm sorry…" It stayed silent for a while but I didn't want to end the conversation. "Do you sing them yourself?" I asked.

"Of course I do." He replied.

"You're in a band, right? Can I come and watch you once?" I asked.

"No." He said. "But thanks for the interest." He started scribbling again on the notebook on his knees.

Disappointed I wanted to leave, I didn't want it to get more awkward.

"Lysander!" Castiel appeared from a door under the staircase. Castiel noticed me and grinned. "You came to ask me to carry you to your classroom?" he teased.

"Very funny, Castiel." I answered.

He showed a slight smile and turned to Lysander. "We have a problem, James fell ill so we don't have a keyboard player for next weekend's concert."

"You can't find a substitute?" Lysander asked.

"No, no one in the music club has time to help and further I don't know anyone who could play the keyboard."

"Uum…" I interrupted them. "Maybe I can help?"

Castiel and Lysander looked at me. "You play the keyboard?" Lysander asked.

"I've played for some years but I had to stop with the lessons last year because of the accident."

"We can let her try." Castiel said to Lysander. Lysander stayed quite for a while and looked like he was in deep thoughts. "I guess we don't have a choice." He took out some papers from his notebook and gave them to me.

"Study these for the day after tomorrow, if you're good we'll let you play." He stood up and went upstairs. I browsed through the papers. "I have to know all of them?" I asked Castiel.

"You heard him, didn't you." He answered. "Or are you going to quit?"

"No way."

Castiel laughed and patted my shoulder. "Make sure you don't faint again while studying them."

"If I faint again, I'll have you nurse me." I replied.

"Like I would do such a lame thing."

"All right! Let's bet, if Lysander accepts me then I'll can ask a favour of you." I challenged him.

He smiled and placed a hand in his waist. "Sure but if he doesn't then you will have to do what I say for one whole day."

"Deal."

Suddenly school got exciting again.

* * *

I'm going to spare you some appologies for being late with my updates, it's just that Lysander is a really dificult character to work with, so everyone please blame him! Now I'm being mean to him but that's because he just doesn't want to like my Candy on MyCandyLove! His rejection is part of the tragedies in my tragic life *sob* All right I'm exaggerating right now so people just ignore me, thank you very much for reading the chapter ^_^


End file.
